Storm Hawks Season 3 Episode 2 The Far Side Part 2
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Piper and Aerrow are going after Cyclonis all alone and stopping all Talons while Junko, Finn, Stork and Radarr fight Talons on a Prison Ship. also Piper finds out why Aerrow is worried. PiperxAerrow


Storm Hawks Season 3 Episode 2 The Far Side Part 2

Last Episode: Cyclonis is on the far side of Atmos and she has new goons and has captured all the Far Side with Nightcrawlers and only Aerrow and Piper can stop them.

"Squadron Log: It has been 6 hours since Cyclonis and her new band of goons have taken over the Far side of Atmos and our friends have been captured but me and Aerrow won't give up until we arrest Cyclonis." Piper said.

"You remember that well Piper better than I ever could." Said Aerrow. "Pi I will not rest until Cyclonis is behind bars along with her goons both old and new."

"That I don't have a doubt." Said Piper. "Still not feeling up to the Binding at the moment?"

"Not at the moment I'm beginning to wonder if I ever will trust it again." Said Aerrow as they got their Staff and Energy Blades ready. "LET'S FIGHT THE CYCLONIANS!"

Soon Cyclonis found out they were on to her.

"TALONS, NIGHTCRAWLERS DESTROY THOSE PESTS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" yelled Cyclonis.

Meanwhile on a prison cruiser Finn, Junko, Stork and Radarr saw a lot of humans and aliens had been captured by the Cyclonians.

"How long you been here?" asked Junko.

"Long as the dark woman came to our world." Said a Female Human.

"Quiet prisoners." Said Sergeant Jaws.

"YOU SHOULD KNOW ATMOS NEVER WAS THE CYCLONIANS AND NEITHER WAS THE FAR SIDE!" called Junko bravely.

"I SAID QUIET!" yelled Sergeant Jaws.

"What should we do about them Serge?" asked a Talon on his crew.

"We wait until Cyclonis gives the order Storm unless I take control of this ship." Replied Sergeant Jaws.

"You do and you will answer to Cyclonis and me." Said Kala.

"Cyclonis is just a child." Protested Sergeant Jaws.

"JUST SHUT UP AND DO AS I SAY!" ordered Kala getting quite angry with Sergeant Jaws being very arrogate and planning to overthrow Cyclonis. "Cyclonis is our master and we follow her every order."

"Ha says you." Said Sergeant Jaws and while then weren't looking Radarr got the keys to the cells.

"You don't have to stay here you're free." Said Junko.

"Ok good sir name's Katherine Potts." Said the Female Human.

"Name's Junko a Storm Hawks a good guy." Replied Junko.

"Sir the prisoners are escaping." Said a Talon.

"KILL THEM!" ordered Cyclonian No.2.

"Belay that I will take care of the prisoners myself." Growled Kala. "I will deal with you later Sergeant."

"No you won't." said Sergeant Jaws. "Because you're not in charge me and my crew quit."

"SERGEANT JAWS GET BACK HERE!" yelled Kala then Junko punched her quite hard.

"Prepare to kill them." Said a Talon Captain.

"But sir what about Cyclonis's orders?" asked a Rookie Talon.

"Once we get the prisoners then we will worry about Cyclonis's orders." Said the Talon Captain.

"NO ONE GETS KILLED!" yelled Junko as he bashed all the Talons off the ship.

"Cool Storm Hawk." Said a Male Prisoner.

"We try." Said Junko.

Meanwhile Aerrow and Piper saw Cyclonis leading all the Talons and Nightcrawlers on to them.

"I guess she's finally had it with us but I don't care she's going to lose." Said Aerrow bravely.

"Aerrow why are you being like this?" asked Piper.

"Because she is the reason I almost lost you a few hours ago." Sighed Aerrow. "I don't want Cyclonis to take you away from me."

Piper gasped.

"That's sweet Aerrow but you have to remember that our duties for Atmos must go first." Said Piper in an understanding tone to try and keep Aerrow calm.

"You two will be dead before the next day." Said a Talon.

"Actually Aerrow will be dead and Piper will be on my side." Said Cyclonis.

"When will you get it Cyclonis no one is turning Piper against me." Said Aerrow.

"True no one is turning me against my friends and we are fated enemies." Agreed Piper.

"AND YOUR BOYFRIEND IS FATED TO DIE!" retorted Cyclonis.

Then Piper and Cyclonis duelled while Aerrow thought the Talons.

"Talons still as weak as ever." Said Aerrow as he did the Lightning Claw on seven Talons.

"NO THIS IS FOR ME TO DECIDE WHO IS WEAK!" yelled Cyclonis then Piper punched her so hard she flew 3 miles away.

"That felt good." She smiled rubbing her bad arm.

Meanwhile on the Prison Ship Junko, Finn, stork, Radarr and the prisoners had taken down all the Talons on the ship.

"I WILL NOT BE DEFECTED BY YOU AGAIN!" yelled Cyclonian No.2 at Radarr.

Then Finn and Stork punched him.

"Again?" asked Finn.

"Who cares?" asked Stork.

"ENOUGH PLAYING TIME TO DIE!" yelled Kala as she battled them getting a big punch from all three of them.

"Don't mess with the Storm Hawks." Said Junko.

"Storm Hawks forever!" called Katherine and the other prisoners.

"NO! NO! NO!" screeched Kala. "I SHALL RETURN!"

And then she escaped.

"We will meet again." Said Stork.

Meanwhile Aerrow and Piper found the Condor on the Far Side Wastelands.

"Aerrow why are you worried?" asked Piper.

"Piper…..you see…..I'm scared that the Binding will…(gulp)….destroy us." Said Aerrow sadly.

"I understand and I won't let it happen." Piper told Aerrow and hugged him. "We stopped Cyclonis's mad scheme today but next time we do the battle with the Binding with more confidences."

"Ok Piper if that's what you want then we'll do it." Replied Aerrow then he saw the other coming back to the Condor. "Piper I'm sorry about today I was so worried that we'd die if we used the Binding like it destroyed Dark Ace."

"Dark Ace chose his path Aerrow it's not your fault it led him where it did." Said Piper as they stopped hugging. "And Aerrow another thing why did you give me your breather that day we last saw Doniwick?"

"Because you're one of my closest friends." Replied Aerrow.

"That's good enough for me and that's sweet Aerrow." Smiled Piper as they hugged again before having tea.

Iris Out


End file.
